


Happy Bachelor Party Day

by bellafarella



Series: SC Prompts [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Competition, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Karaoke, Kissing, Lapdance, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Party Bus, Party Games, Pole Dancing, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stripping, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: This is what happens when Stevie and Alexis planned David and Patrick's joint bachelor party.





	Happy Bachelor Party Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathbysandblk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/gifts).



> steviebuddisalesbian (on tumblr) said: OOOH! How about David and Patrick's bachelor parties and the crazy shenanigans I'm sure will ensue?!
> 
> I hope you like this Emma! SO sorry it took so long but I hope I made up for it by writing you over 10k words :p
> 
> also thank you to open-fic-night on tumblr for the song suggestion that I used in this fic! 
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> P.s. the nicknames used are from a fic called All the things you are to me by @hudders-and-hiddles (inserted a link to it where I used the nicknames) which is a fantastic read!! Thanks so much for letting me know! ❤❤

Patrick is ringing up the last customer for the night while David starts the clean up. It’s Friday night and they’re going to be closed for the weekend. Patrick tells the woman to have a good weekend before going to lock the door behind her and flip the sign to ‘closed’.

David is sweeping the floors as Patrick goes to close out the register for the weekend. David finishes pretty quickly since he started before close. He was very excited to get a start on his work free weekend. He goes to the backroom to put away the broom and turns off the soft music that they leave on during store hours. He instead connects his phone to the audio and plays some throwback gems, starting with a little Mariah. David can hear Patrick laugh from behind the curtain when ‘It’s like that’ plays overhead. David smiles to himself, he loves that man so much. He takes the bottle of wine out of their little mini-fridge in the back and pours a couple of glasses. It was already opened from the night before.

David comes back out from behind the curtain and steps up behind Patrick, kissing him softly on the neck. He places Patrick’s glass on the counter without it getting too close to any of the paperwork that’s also there. “Thanks,” Patrick says simply, leaning his head back for a moment on David’s shoulder.

David wraps his free arm around Patrick’s waist, still behind him, and kisses him again on the neck before placing his chin on Patrick’s shoulder. “Almost finished?” He asks him.

“Mhm,” Patrick hums. He twists his head slightly towards where David’s head is on his shoulder and kisses him on the cheek. David smiles and removes himself from Patrick to let him finish up. He sips on his wine as he walks around the store, bopping to Mariah, checking to see if anything needs his attention.

Patrick finishes up after a few minutes, heading into the back to lock everything up and make sure all is secure before heading back out to join his fiancée. He takes his wine from the counter and takes a long sip before putting it back down. David comes to join him where he stands behind the counter. Patrick turns to press his back against the counter so he can face David. Once he is in his reach, Patrick places his hand on David’s waist and pulls him in closer. He opens his legs a bit wider so David steps in between them. David puts his almost empty glass onto the counter behind Patrick so that he can wrap his arms around his shoulders. He leans in, pressing himself completely to Patrick, and kisses him on the lips. Patrick’s hands roam under David’s ‘Wild Aloof Rebel’ sweater, feeling the warmth of his skin as his hands go up and down his back.

David pulls back slightly, looking down into his partner’s eyes, he asks softly, “Should we head home?”

Patrick smiles at him; he loves hearing David say things like that, little reminders that David now shares his apartment with him. It’s still not the optimum size they need to be living in together but until after the wedding they don’t have a choice. They found an amazing place that is in their price range, has enough closet space for the two of them (David can bring all his stuff from the honeymoon suite at the motel), and it has two bedrooms (the second bedroom will hold most if not all of David’s clothes). The only thing is that it isn’t available until the month after their wedding so for the past seven or so months since they got engaged, they’ve been living in Patrick’s apartment, stopping by here and there at the motel for David to take different clothes.

Patrick nods, eager to get his soon to be husband home. “Yeah, let’s go,” He says before kissing him softly one more time on the lips. He grabs his mostly full glass of wine and hands it to David who drinks the rest of it as Patrick gets anything they may need before they head out.

Patrick drives them home, the ride is short and silent with David’s hand on Patrick’s lap and Patrick’s hand over his, rubbing his thumb across David’s. He loves that they can have these small moments where they are completely silent, holding hands, and just being content in each others presence. He loves that they have that balance between those moments and when they can stay up all night talking about nothing and everything. He loves that he is going to marry his best friend and the love of his life in two short weeks, and that they can have all of these moments for the rest of their lives.

Once inside the apartment, Patrick calls for a pizza delivery and goes about pouring them each another glass of wine from what was left of the bottle from the store. David goes to take a shower, not having had time that morning. Patrick changes into his thin, flannel, pyjama pants and a plain black t-shirt. He sits on the sofa with his wine (David’s glass waiting for him on the coffee table) and puts on the hockey game, knowing that once David joins him they’re going to watch something else.

David puts on his thin, grey pyjama pants and a white t-shirt before joining Patrick on the sofa. He picks up his wine glass and cuddles closer to Patrick. He says, “Is your team winning?” before taking a sip of his drink.

Patrick smiles at him, he loves that David will still ask him questions about the sports he watches even though he knows absolutely nothing about any of it. He drapes his arm over David’s legs that are curled up underneath him and half on Patrick, and rubs his leg with his thumb softly. He says, “Yeah, we’re winning by one.”

“How much do you need to win the game?” David asks looking back at the screen for a second before turning his attention back on Patrick, which is way more interesting anyway.

“It all depends on how much time is left in the game; it doesn’t go by getting to a certain number. Whoever has the most goals by the end of the game will win and move on,” Patrick explains as simply as he can. He turns his attention to David who is just watching him and smiles at him softly. His eyes drift down to his lips that are pulled into a small smirk. He leans forward that little bit of distance and presses his lips to David’s, kissing him softly and slowly. He pulls back just a bit to say, “We can watch something else if you want.”

“Mm, I don’t want to watch anything,” David says before putting his and Patrick’s glasses down on the coffee table. He runs his hand up Patrick’s chest to the back of his neck and pulls him back into him, kissing him harder than before. Patrick moans softly into the kiss, parting his lips slightly letting David’s tongue slip inside. Patrick’s hands are on David’s hips, pulling him as close as he can go, but it’s not enough, it’s never enough.

Patrick says softly against his lips, “Get on top of me.”

David moans; he loves when Patrick orders him around when they’re like this. He immediately moves to straddle Patrick’s lap, his legs on either side of his. Patrick’s hands move from David’s hips to his lower back to grab onto his ass, pulling him into him, making them both moan when their hardening cocks rub against each other through their thin pants.

David’s hands are touching Patrick everywhere, all over his chest and up to his neck, grabbing onto his head by the back of his neck trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible. David is rocking his hips into Patrick’s, grinding his hard cock against his fiancée’s.

Patrick let his head fall back onto the sofa, he’s breathless as David moves to kiss his neck and continues to grind on him, his hands now inside David’s pants, still grabbing onto his ass and pulling him into him with each of his thrusts.

The buzzer for the apartment sounds and David stops moving. He says, “Fuck, seriously?!”

Patrick chuckles lightly but also feeling that same frustration. He says, “It’s the pizza,” as he moves David off of him and gets up to let the delivery guy in.

“I don’t care, I want something else in my mouth right now,” David says with a small smirk, looking down at Patrick’s pants where his erection is visible through his thin pants. David licks his lips teasingly as he locks eyes with Patrick.

Patrick shakes his head but his cock twitches at the sight of David undressing him with his eyes and talking about wanting to suck him off. He tries to will his erection down so he turns away from David as he goes to their room to get his wallet so he can pay the delivery man. He gets to the door as the man knocks on the door. He opens the door, pays the man and takes the pizza box and garlic bread box from him, closing and locking the door behind him.

David joins him at the kitchen island where Patrick is putting the boxes on the counter. He turns Patrick around to face him and kisses him on the lips. He’s pressed up against him and he feels David’s hand reach between them and cup him.

“Hmm… not where you were before but close,” David says as he moves his lips to kiss his neck. Patrick laughs but it gets cut off by a moan when David’s hand goes inside his pants and he takes his half hard cock into his hand and starts to stroke it. The feeling of David’s hand on him with his tongue on his neck is getting him back to full hardness.

David kisses him on the lips deeply, teasing and tasting him before he pulls away and drops to his knees. He pulls Patrick’s pants down and his hard cock is now right in his face. David licks his lips as he looks up at Patrick before taking the head of his dick into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head, not breaking eye contact from his fiancée. Patrick moans and his hand goes into David’s damp hair, the other grips onto the counter behind him.

David’s hands move across Patrick’s thighs to grab onto his ass as he takes Patrick’s length further into his mouth. He sucks his partners cock like he’s been thinking about it all day; swirling his tongue around, flattening his tongue at the base of his shaft, hollowing his cheeks and moaning around his cock. Patrick is moaning above him, his grip tighter in David’s hair. David’s fingers spread Patrick’s cheeks apart and he just lightly strokes a finger up and down his crack making Patrick moan louder and rock back against David’s finger then back into the wet heat of his mouth around his hard cock.

“David, _I-_ “ Patrick starts to say but David does something particularly good that makes him moan. “I’m gonna come, _David_ ,” he says breathlessly.

David puts a bit more pressure on Patrick’s dick with his lips, flattening his tongue on the underside of his length, as he grabs harder onto his ass, pulling him further, the head of his dick hitting the back of his throat. Patrick comes hard down David’s throat, his grip tight in his hair and his other hand gripping onto his shoulder. David holds him upright, hands on the back of his thighs, taking everything his partner gives him. Once Patrick’s orgasm subsides he releases his dick from his mouth and his hands move up Patrick’s body, pulling his pants up for him, as he stands up in front of him. Patrick takes David’s face in his hands and kisses him hard on the lips. David’s hands wrap around Patrick’s waist, he kisses him back, pressing himself fully against him. Patrick can feel David’s hardness pressed against his thigh, he pulls back to say, “My turn.”

“As much as I would love that, I’m starving, and I was hoping you eat something else after dinner…” David says looking down and biting his bottom lip.

Patrick raises his eyebrows at him with a small smile on his lips; he’s trying not to laugh. David doesn’t normally ask him to eat him out but that doesn’t mean they don’t do that. In fact, it’s one of Patrick’s favorite things to do to David because it’s so dirty and raw and just _so_ good, for both of them. And David makes the best noises when Patrick eats him out.

He kisses David softly on the lips before saying, “That’s definitely something I will do.”

David feels a blush creeping up his neck so he kisses Patrick again softly before pulling away and saying, “Mmm, pizza.”

Patrick chuckles lightly and rubs a hand down David’s back as he opens the box of pizza. He goes to get them some plates and they take their food over to the sofa where David puts on an episode of ‘The Golden Girls’ that’s playing on TV.

 

After too much pizza and garlic bread, they just lazily lay on the sofa together intertwined. Patrick is lying down with one leg in between David’s and the other is on the sofa as he is laying half on top of him, his head on his chest. David’s hand is intertwined with Patrick’s on his chest and his other hand is at the back of Patrick’s head and neck rubbing his thumb lazily through his short hairs. Patrick could not be any more comfortable like this. He loves the feel of David’s solid frame underneath him with his strong hand on the back of his neck. He loves that there isn’t a single part of them that is not touching right now.

David whispers, “Patrick,” but he doesn’t wake up. He tries again. “Baby,” he says softly but a bit louder than before. He touches his sweet sleepy face with his thumb, running it across his cheek lightly. Patrick opens his eyes; he didn’t realize he even fell asleep. He turns his head slightly so he can look at David who says softly, “There he is.”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Patrick says.

David smiles at him warmly. “It’s okay, button. Let’s go to bed,” He says.

Patrick gets up from where he was lying down on David on the sofa. He helps David up and kisses him on the cheek. Patrick puts their plates in the sink and the rest of the food into the fridge before closing the lights and going into the bedroom; David excused himself to the bathroom for his before bed routine. Any sleep that was lingering left the moment he remembered David’s shy request before dinner. He sits up with his back against the headboard, legs crossed, as he waits for David.

David finishes up in the bathroom before making his way to the bed where he sees Patrick sitting up waiting for him. He gets onto the bed and sits next to Patrick, facing him.

Patrick turns to face David and kisses him softly on the lips. David’s little “Oh” gets lost in their kiss as Patrick deepens it, tongue licking at David’s lips wanting entrance into his mouth. David moans into the kiss as Patrick moves to straddle David’s hips. David’s hands run up under Patrick’s shirt, feeling his warm skin of his back and the muscles moving underneath his touch. They break their kiss for a moment as David removes Patrick’s shirt. Patrick does the same to David before going back in and kissing him harder, deeper than before.

Patrick can feel David’s hardness pressed against his ass, his own cock twitches at that feeling. Knowing how much being told what to do in bed turns David on, Patrick gets off of David’s lap and says, “Take your pants off and get on all fours.”

David’s mouth opens slightly and he gasps lowly, almost inaudible if it weren’t so quiet in the room. David nods jerkily before he does as he’s told.

Patrick watches as David removes his pants and gets on his elbows and knees facing the headboard. He licks his lips at the view in front of him, fuck his fiancée is sexy.

Patrick moves closer to David and places his hands on his hips. He runs his hands down his thighs, lightly grazing his ass. He runs his hands back up his thighs and grabs his ass, kneading his cheeks in his hands. David’s back arches a bit at the feel of Patrick massaging his ass. Patrick spreads his cheeks apart and licks one single stripe up his crack. David moans softly at the feel of Patrick’s tongue there. Patrick spreads his cheeks roughly and laps at his hole. He licks up and down, tasting him, teasing him. Patrick runs a hand up David’s back making him arch his back even more. He’s gasping and moaning at the feel of Patrick’s tongue fucking him, it feels _so_ good. Patrick is moaning too, he loves this. He loves how much it gets David going, the noises he’s making and the way he arches his back. He loves the taste and feel of David on his tongue. He presses his tongue in deeper, going inside, fucking him with his tongue. David’s back arches even more and a loud moan escapes his mouth.

“ _Mmm, Patrick_ , fuck me, baby,” David says breathlessly.

Patrick looks and sees David’s aching, leaking cock, and his fists gripping the sheets, his head hanging low between his shoulders. Patrick can feel his own aching, leaking cock in his pants. He removes his pants and tells David, “Turn around, lay down.” He reaches in the bedside table for the lube, squirting some onto his palm and stroking his cock with it.

David turns around and lies down on his back, lifting his hips up to Patrick. Patrick presses his cock against David’s entrance and pushes in slowly until he’s fully in. David’s legs wrap around Patrick’s waist and his hands roam up his chest and his neck pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. Patrick starts to move, thrusting in and out of David hard and deep. Patrick hits David’s prostate making him break the kiss to moan out and arch his back, his head thrown back against his pillow.

Patrick moans at the sight. He says, “You’re so gorgeous,” before he kisses him on the neck, sucking at the skin lightly before biting him.

David comes hard in between them with a moan, “ _Patrick,_ ” his hands scratching down Patrick’s back. Patrick is not far behind, the clenching around his dick sends him over the edge, spilling into his fiancée with a strangled moan, lips against his neck. He kisses David’s neck and pulls out and moves off of him once his orgasm subsides. They lie next to each other panting, trying to regain their breaths.

David turns his head to look at Patrick and says, “You’re so good at that.”

“At fucking you senseless?” Patrick teases, smirk on his face.

“Well, yes, but no I meant eating me out,” David says with his own smirk.

Patrick blushes. He turns his body towards David and kisses him on the lips, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He says, “You just taste really good,” with a wink before getting up and out of bed.

David chuckles lightly to himself, hands covering his face. He can’t believe how lucky he got to find this man. This sexy, smart, funny, button man who likes to eat him out.

Patrick comes back to the bed with a warm washcloth and cleans David off.

This sexy, smart, funny, button man who likes to eat him out and he cleans him up after sex.

They redress into their pyjamas before getting under the covers.

“I love you so much,” David says softly.

Patrick smiles at him warmly. “I love you too, David,” He says, kissing him softly on the lips. Patrick closes the lamp on his bedside table, enclosing them in the darkness.

David pulls Patrick closer so he moves to put his head on David’s chest and he can feel David wrap his arms around him and kiss the top of his head. “Night, [button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911448),” David whispers into his hair.

“Night, [best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911448),” Patrick whispers back, placing a small kiss to David’s chest.

 

Patrick awakes before David, as per usual, but it’s later than usual since they don’t have to be at the store for the weekend. He looks at his sleepy fiancée, all cuddled up in the comforter, back to him. He kisses the back of his head once before kissing the side of his neck, inhaling his scent. “Happy bachelor party day,” Patrick says softly in David’s ear.

David stirring awake, groans before turning to face Patrick without opening his eyes. He says in a hoarse morning voice, “We’ll see about that. My sister and Stevie are in charge.”

Patrick chuckles as he presses a soft kiss to David’s lips. David throws his leg over Patrick and brings his hand up to caress Patrick’s face. Patrick moves closer to David, pressing himself against him. David moans at the contact. He licks at Patrick’s lips, pushing his tongue in his mouth, deepening their embrace.  

Patrick’s hands go up David’s back, feeling the muscles under his t-shirt. He’s rutting his erection against David’s through their thin pyjama pants, they’re perfectly lined up and it’s creating this friction making Patrick moan out. David kisses down Patrick’s jaw to his neck, nipping at the skin.

Suddenly a loud horn sounds outside. “ _Oh my God_ ,” David groans removing himself half way off of Patrick to glare out the window. “What the fuck was that?!” He asks annoyed.

“I don’t know, it sounded like a truck maybe?” Patrick says as he gets out of the bed to go check out the window. “It’s a huge black bus,” Patrick tells him looking back over at David who gets out of bed to come join him at the window.

“What the fuck?” David asks as he looks down at the street to see this big black bus that Patrick is right about. “Is that… no. No. No.” Just then there is a knock at their front door. Patrick moves to go answer the door and David is still muttering, “No. No. No.”

Patrick opens the front door and standing there is Stevie and Alexis. Before Patrick could even greet them Alexis says, “You have ten minutes to get ready.”

“Um, hi?” David says stepping up behind Patrick.

“Hi,” Stevie says with a smirk.

David narrows his eyes at her. Patrick says, “What’s going on? Is that bus down there-“

“Part of your bachelor party? Oh yeah,” Stevie says cutting him off.

David is still glaring at them. All he says is, “It’s early.”

“It’s almost eleven A.M., David,” Alexis says back as she steps around them and into the apartment. “Did you just wake up?” Stevie is following Alexis into the apartment.

David says, “As a matter of fact, we did, so if you would let us get back to it-“

“Ten minutes, David,” Alexis cuts him off. “We have a whole day planned, so hop to it.” She sits on their sofa and taps at her wrist as if there was a watch there. Stevie chuckles when David’s glare is now focused on Alexis. She sits down next to Alexis on the sofa.

David throws his arms up in frustration before putting them on his hips and turning to face Patrick with an incredulous look on his face. Patrick suppresses a smile and puts his hands on either side of David’s face. “Let’s just get ready, I’m sure it’s going to be a fun day,” He says trying to be reassuring.

“David,” Alexis says from the sofa, turning slightly to look at him. “Patrick is right. Today is going to be a fun day,” with a small smirk on her lips as she squints her eyes at him.

David tries his best to ignore his sister. He takes a big breath in and out, leaning slightly into Patrick’s touch. Patrick kisses him softly on the lips before they break apart to go get ready for the day ahead.

Patrick dresses in a pair of blue jeans with a light blue button down shirt. David puts on his black jeans with the rips at the knees with a black and white patterned sweater. It’s spring, so they head out without needing a coat.

Once they exit the building and see the big bus up close, David asks, “Wow, so um, what’s with the bus?” as he turns to look at Stevie and Alexis.

“It’s a party bus,” Alexis corrects him. “And it’s going to be the perfect thing to get us to all the places we are going today.” Alexis knocks on the door of the bus and it opens but they don’t make a move to get on.

Instead, Ted steps out first and says, like the dad chaperoning his kid’s field trip, “Hey, guys. Who’s ready for a fun day?” The two men just smile at him.

Two more people start coming off the bus and Patrick says, “No way!”

“Did you miss us?!” One man says as they pull each other in a tight embrace.

“So much,” Patrick says before going to hug the other man.

The first man comes to David and says, “You must be the man marrying my cousin.”

“I am,” David says with a small smile.

“I’m Sam,” He says as he extends his arms to him and they hug briefly.

“David, these are my cousins, Charlie and Sam,” Patrick says after him and Sam end their hug. “They’re brothers and have always made me feel like a brother.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you both,” David says extending his hand out to Patrick’s other cousin.

Charlie swats his hand away and pulls him into a big hug. “We’re family now, David, and in our family, we’re huggers!” He says before letting David go.

“I can’t believe you guys are here!” Patrick says excitedly. David loves seeing his fiancée this happy, he hasn’t stopped grinning. Charlie and Sam look a lot alike; they both have blondish curly hair and dress like his button faced fiancée. Charlie is about David’s height and Sam is a bit shorter, closer to Patrick’s height. Charlie has a bit of scruff on his face whereas Sam is clean cut but has a small scar at the edge of his jaw.

“Alexis called asking us to come, there was no way we would miss your bachelor party! And we just had to meet David before you two tied the knot,” Sam explains.

“Alright everyone, on the bus!” Alexis says starting to push people back onto the bus. David glares at her when she tries to push him onto the bus so she just puts her hands up in surrender and walks onto the bus.

“ _Oh my God,_ ” David says when he walks onto the party bus. There’s a stripper pole in the middle of the bus, seats all around, and an area near the back with a mini-fridge that looks to be fully stocked with alcohol and snacks. There’s a small table near it that has a bunch of stuff on it.

Everyone takes a seat and Alexis heads over to the table, she waves Stevie over, who goes to help her. She brings over two sashes that say ‘Groom to be’ on them, handing them off to David and Patrick, she says, “Put these on.”

David looks at Patrick who shrugs his shoulders before putting his sash on. David follows suit, trying to go with the flow.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Alexis asks bringing over a bottle of champagne. David looks to Patrick so he takes the bottle and stands. He pops it open and Alexis takes it back to start filling the plastic champagne flutes that were on the table.

Alexis and Stevie hand them out and once everyone has a glass Alexis says, “A toast to the grooms! I am so happy that my brother found you, Patrick; you make him happier than I’ve ever seen him before. I love you both _so_ much. Cheers!”

Before they are about to clink their glasses, Charlie says, “I’d also like to say something.” Everyone stops and turns to focus their attention on Patrick’s cousin, David wrapping his arm around Patrick’s shoulders. “I just want to say how much we love you little cousin, and how proud we are that you were able to meet someone who made you realize who you really are. All we want for you is for you to be yourself and to be happy. Just from talking to you on the phone we know that you have never been happier than you are being with David. We cannot wait to get to know the man you have called the love of your life on multiple occasions. We love you, cheers to the happy couple!”

They all clink their glasses together and take a sip. David leans forward and kisses Patrick on the lips softly. It means so much to him to hear those words coming from Patrick’s cousin that he considers like a brother, to know that his family approves of their union because of how happy Patrick is being with David.

 

“It’s time for our first game before we arrive at our first stop in Elmdale,” Alexis announces. “So this first game is called _Which Groom?_ ” Alexis starts to explain. “David and Patrick answered these questions last week and have kept the answers so that all of us can play. The person with the most points will win a little goodie bag provided by Rose Apothecary.”

Stevie hands everyone a sheet with the questions on it, except for the grooms to be. David and Patrick went over each question when Alexis gave them the paper with each question the week prior and decided on who is more likely to fit each question and also splitting it evenly.

They only have seven minutes to answer all fourteen questions. “Times up,” David says when the seven minutes are up.

David and Patrick alternate between reading each question with the answer. These are them:

Which groom…

  1. Initiated the first kiss? David
  2. Said “I love you” first? Patrick
  3. Is more patient? Patrick
  4. Is more romantic? Patrick
  5. Will cry first on the big day? David
  6. Has more of a jealous personality? Patrick
  7. Is a better dancer? David
  8. Is a better singer? Patrick
  9. Is more likely to be late? David
  10. Is more organized & neat? David
  11. Is the better planner? David
  12. Wakes up earlier? Patrick
  13. Takes longer to get ready? David
  14. Is a better driver? Patrick ( _only because he drives more often and doesn’t share a car with his parents and sister_ , David points out).



“How many did everyone get right?” Patrick asks them all.

“I got eleven,” Stevie says.

Alexis says, “Eleven also.”

“I got nine,” Ted says.

“I only got seven,” Sam says.

Charlie nods and says, “Yeah, I got eight.”

Patrick chuckles, wondering which ones his cousins actually got right. David says, “Well this wasn’t really fair. Alexis is my sister who up until we got engaged I shared a room with, and Stevie’s my best friend. I’m surprised you didn’t even get all of them right.”

“If that’s the case, then just give the prize to Ted,” Alexis says. “He got the next highest after us.”

“That’s basically just giving you the prize,” David says looking at her intently.

“I’m cool with that,” Stevie chimes in.

David fixes her with a look. Patrick says, “Okay, congrats Ted.”

“Awesome. Thanks, buds,” Ted says with a big smile. Alexis claps her hands before giving him a kiss on the lips.

Stevie goes about refilling people’s glasses and Alexis puts on some throwbacks she knows her brother will appreciate. They don’t have long until they get to their first destination so they wait for the next game.

 

They arrive at their first stop so they all get out of the bus. They walk inside the restaurant and Alexis goes right to the hostess and tells her their reservation. They’re escorted to their table which is out on their terrace. It’s late spring so the weather out is quite nice, not too breezy but just right.

Their terrace is gorgeous; it looks like they’re in some type of mystical forest. There are trees surrounding the area with twinkling lights strung up everywhere. There are only a couple of other people sitting on the opposite side of them. They all sit down at a big table and someone already brings two buckets of ice with champagne and some mixer jugs of orange juice.

“This place is so nice, how did you find it?” David asks Alexis who’s sitting across from him.

“Stevie and I took a drive a while ago when we were trying to find places for today and came across this place. Isn’t it the cutest?” Alexis says with a small smile.

David smiles at her before looking down at the menu their waitress had brought over.

 

Everyone is chatting, drinking, eating, and having a great time. So far this bachelor party is turning out great.

Alexis clears her throat and clinks her glass with her knife. Once she has everyone’s full attention she hands out a sheet to each person and says, “For the next game, it’s a scavenger hunt!”

“No, no, no, no,” David starts muttering.

Alexis glares at him and says, “Shush, David. There aren’t many things on the list but both of the grooms need to complete the list. Everyone has the list as well so that we could point things out to them that they might miss.”

“Okay so here’s how it goes,” Stevie starts. “Whichever one of you gets the most points at the end wins.”

“What do we win?” David asks.

“The satisfaction of beating your fiancée,” Stevie says with a small smirk.

Patrick laughs and says, “This is gonna be fun.”

David turns his head to look at him. “Okay, but we’ve put him back in the box since that baseball game.”

“David, it’s just a little healthy competition,” Patrick tells him.

David looks at him incredulously. He gets an idea and smirks. “Care to make it interesting?” He asks.

“What do you have in mind?” Patrick asks him, very curious now that David has that look on his face.

David opens his mouth to speak but realizes his sister and Patrick’s cousins are also here and he definitely doesn’t want them to hear. He moves his lips to Patrick’s ear and whispers, “If I win, you let me tie you up and make you beg for my cock.”

Patrick eyes flutter closed and he tries not to moan at the words David just whispered hotly into his ear. He says, looking at David in the eyes, “And vice versa if I win.”

David smirks at him. “Deal,” He says.

“Okay, so it’s five points for: get a free drink or shot from a stranger, get a condom from a stranger, take a blowjob shot, and get the DJ to play your partner's favorite song,” Stevie continues.

“It’s ten points for: kiss the bartender, get a stranger to spank you, use the women’s washroom, and get a stranger to post a picture of you on their social media,” Alexis says.

“Lastly, its twenty points for: give someone a lap dance, take a shot off of someone’s body, use a cheesy pick up line on a stranger, and dance with your shirt off,” Stevie says with a smirk on her face.

“Wow, you did not make these easy,” Patrick says once they read each one.

“Nope, that’s kind of the point,” Stevie tells him.

David sees the waitress and flags her down. “What can I get for you?” She asks when she approaches their table.

“Can I get a blowjob shot please?” David asks her, trying not to get embarrassed.

“Sure,” She says. “Anything else?” She asks looking at everyone else.

“One for me too,” Patrick says, his face a little red.

She goes to get their order and David turns to glare at Patrick who just laughs.

The waitress brings them the blowjob shots and Patrick says, “ _Oh my God_ ,” once he sees it. The shots are being carried on plates because there is whipped cream covering half of the glass and are piled up on top of the shot.

“Enjoy,” The waitress says with a small smirk before leaving them to it.

Everyone takes their phones out to start filming this mess. David looks to Patrick and asks, “Is this your first blowjob, honey?” with a small smirk on his face.

Patrick glares at him but nods. David smiles at him sweetly, he leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. He explains how to do it, “First, you lick the whip cream off the shot glass then you take the shot with your mouth. You cannot use your hands.”

Patrick nods and mumbles, “Okay.”

“Okay, get ready,” Alexis says. David puts his arms behind his back so Patrick does the same. “Go!”

Both men lick up the shot glass, collecting all of the whip cream on their tongues before wrapping their lips around the shot glass, lifting it up and tilting their heads back to swallow.

David turns to look at Patrick and sees he has some whip cream on his face. He puts his hand to the back of his head and licks up the side of his mouth, collecting the rest of the whip cream on his tongue, before kissing him softly on the lips. Patrick is blushing and it’s the cutest thing. He’s kind of happy everyone filmed that because he needs to see Patrick taking that shot.

Stevie, who is sitting next to Alexis, across from Patrick, reaches over the table to hand David her phone. He presses play on the video already open on her phone and it’s mainly focused on Patrick as he takes the shot and it’s the hottest thing David’s seen.

He watches it again and Patrick leans into his space to see. He says, “Oh God.”

“My thoughts exactly,” David says as he puts his hand on Patrick’s thigh and moves it slowly up his thigh.

Patrick coughs and puts his hand on David’s, stopping him. He says softly, warningly, “David, not here.”

David groans but agrees and removes his hand. He passes Stevie back her phone after sending the video to himself.

Patrick is distracted, talking to his cousins about sports so David motions to Stevie with his head. He says softly to Patrick, “I’ll be right back.”

Patrick looks up at David and says softly, “Okay.” David leans down and kisses him softly on the lips before going back inside the restaurant with Stevie.

He loops his arm in hers and says, “Let’s go to the washroom.”

Stevie laughs and escorts him to the women’s washroom. She goes inside first to make sure there is no one else inside and when the coast is clear, David slips inside. They are both laughing hysterically. He says, “Okay, I need to pee.”

“Me too actually,” She tells him.

“I think I’m kinda drunk,” David tells her once they finish up and are washing their hands.

They both crack up again and Stevie says, “Me too but just a little.”

Stevie exits the washroom first and sees that no one is near so she tells him that the coast is clear. They go back to their table where Stevie tells them, “David, just got another ten points. He used the women’s washroom.”

Patrick’s mouth opens before he glares at David. He says, “You dirty little sneak.”

David can’t help but grin at him making Patrick resolve and smile. He kisses him softly on the lips before saying, “I had to pee,” making Patrick laugh.

 

They’re about finished at their first destination so Alexis asks for the bill. The waitress brings it over and Charlie takes it from her and says, “This is on me and I don’t want to hear anything of it!” Everyone thanks him, Patrick clapping him on the shoulder.

The waitress says, “By the way, the two blowjob shots are on me. Congratulations on your upcoming day.”

Patrick smiles at her and says, “Thank you so much.”

“Yes, thank you. That is very kind of you,” David says with his own smile. He turns to look at Patrick with a grin and says, “Looks like we both got another five points, which still makes me ten points ahead of you, but hey, who’s counting?”

Patrick shakes his head but can’t help the laugh that escapes his mouth. His fiancée just makes him so happy, even if he’s losing; the prize at the end is a win-win either way.

 

They make a quick stop inside to use the washrooms. David and Stevie sit at the bar though to wait for them. David noticing that Patrick went into the men’s washroom must be because there are more people in the restaurant now.

Patrick comes out of the washroom and goes straight over to them, stepping in between David’s legs where he sits on the barstool. David wraps his arms around his waist as Patrick leans his back against him.

The rest rejoin them so they move to start heading out when a young woman says, “Oh my God, you two are so cute! Congratulations!” looking at David and Patrick.

“Thank you,” David tells her.

“Can I take a picture of you to put on my Snapchat?” She asks them.

“Sure,” Patrick tells her with a smile.

David wishes it wasn’t because this woman probably has never seen two men wear ‘Groom to be’ sashes but it’s for the game so he smiles softly as he poses with Patrick to get those ten extra points. At least he’s still ten points in the lead.

 

They make their way back onto the bus and David goes straight to make himself a stronger drink, getting one for Patrick as well.

The throwback songs continue to play, which puts David in a good mood. He decides to go sit next to Patrick’s cousins to get to know them better.

Patrick goes to Stevie and asks her lowly, “For the ‘give someone a lap dance’, it doesn’t say stranger like some of the others do, so could that mean I can give someone on this bus a lap dance?”

Stevie presses her lips together trying not to laugh. She says, “Alexis made these up so I don’t really know. Hold on.” She taps Alexis’ shoulder and whispers Patrick’s question to her.

Alexis smirks and says to him, “So particular. I didn’t even realize that. I guess so, yeah, since I didn’t specify. Oh, but it can’t be on David.”

Patrick frowns a little but nods and says, “Okay, thanks.”

Alexis boops him on the nose before turning back to listen on David’s conversation with Patrick’s cousins.  

Patrick’s happy he found a little loophole in the lap dance one but now that he can’t give one to David, who was he going to give one to? He’s definitely not going to give Alexis or his cousins a lap dance, so that just leaves Ted or Stevie.

He decides on Stevie since that might be the lesser awkward scenario, even though it sure would be nice to dance on Ted.

Patrick asks Alexis to put on ‘Pony’ by Genuine after he says what he needs to say. She finds the song and waits for the go ahead. He clears his throat and says, “David, get ready to have me get ahead of you in the scavenger hunt.”

He nods at Alexis and she presses play. The song starts and David automatically gasps his jaw dropping. This song is definitely _the_ lap dance song. Patrick stands in front of Stevie and winks at her before straddling her hips and gyrating his hips. Alexis squeals, Stevie covers her eyes for a second, and his cousins are hollering.

 _Is that dollar bills flying at him_? Patrick thinks as he feels something hitting his back and head. He gets off of Stevie and turns around, dropping down to the ground and then back up. He spreads her legs open and rolls his body towards her.

“Oh my God,” David says watching his fiancée give his best friend a lap dance. He can’t help but think of how hot this is to watch.  

Patrick grabs Stevie’s face and kisses her on the forehead before saying, “Okay, that’s it!”

Alexis stops the song and goes back to her playlist. Everyone claps for Patrick and he bows and says, “Thank you, thank you.”

He sits down next to David looking very smug. “You look way too proud of yourself,” David says.

“I am. I’m in the lead now,” Patrick says with a grin.

David puts his hand high on Patrick’s thigh and says lowly in his ear, “If I wasn’t so turned on right now I would be very annoyed that you are now in the lead.”

Patrick turns his head to look at David and can see the proof in his eyes. He kisses David softly but he immediately deepens it, his hand now on the back of Patrick’s neck.

“Get a room,” Sam says loudly next to David.

They break their kiss since he’s right, they shouldn’t make out in front of everyone. David whispers into Patrick’s ear, “I can’t wait till we get home so I can fuck you so hard.”

Patrick tries to keep the blush at bay but fails. He says to David, “It’ll be the other way around, David. I am in the lead.” He winks at him and pats his leg.

David squints his eyes at him and twists his mouth to the side trying to stop the stupid grin that wants to tear his face in two.

 

The bus stops at their next destination so they all make their way out. It’s a cute little pub that’s a little busy since it’s now the start of happy hour.

The seven of them sit at a table against the wall. A young man comes over and gives them some drink menus, and only leaving one food menu since they said to just leave them one in case they decide to get something after. They order a couple of pitchers of beer for everyone, except David and Alexis order some cocktails. David sees that they do polar bear shots so he orders a round for everyone wanting them to try it.

They get their drinks and shots but before they take their shots David stands and says, “So, my amazing and _very sneaky_ fiancée found a loophole with the lap dance for the scavenger hunt, and so did I. It says to ‘take a shot off of someone’s body, not stranger, so…” he looks at everyone at the table.

Alexis cuts in, “It can’t be Patrick!”

“Oh that’s not who I’m thinking of,” David says with a mischievous smile. “Ted,” He says pointing at Ted across the table. “Will you let me take a shot off your abs?” He asks with a smirk.

“David-“ Alexis tries to stop but Ted stands and says, “Sure, bud! What do I do?”

David grins at him. He looks down at Patrick, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, he says softly, “Is this an issue for you?”

“Only because you’ll be in the lead,” Patrick tells him. David grins at him and leans down to peck him on the lips. He says to Ted, “Okay, I need you to lie down on the table and take your shirt off.” Everyone moves their cups, shots, and the pitchers. Ted removes his sweater and t-shirt in one go and lies down on the table. They now got some attention from the other people in the bar but David doesn’t even notice. He says, “Don’t move at all, okay?”

Ted stays still so David pours his shot onto Ted’s stomach, it collecting mostly in his belly button and right away he sucks the liquor off of Ted’s abs.

Once he finishes, David looks around and sees that some people had stood up and were watching them and clapped when he finished. Ted gets up and claps David on the shoulder with a grin on his face. David smiles back at him shyly before sitting back down next to Patrick.

Patrick wraps his arm around David’s shoulders and pulls him to him, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. David turns his head and captures his lips in a searing kiss. “I hate to admit…” Patrick says softly after they part, “but that was really hot.”

David bites his bottom lip, his eyes drifting down to Patrick’s lips. Patrick leans forward and closes the distance between them again. They pull apart and everyone else does their shot and get back to talking and drinking.

 

Patrick feels his phone vibrate in his pocket so he takes it out and sees it’s a text from Alexis.

 

 **Alexis:** I’m going to the washroom, come with me. It’ll get you those 10 points to catch up to him.

 

Patrick puts his phone back without answering but his eyes meet Alexis’ where she just attempts to wink at him before whispering to Ted and then getting up, heading towards the washroom.

Patrick tells David he’ll be right back before he gets up and follows Alexis. She goes inside first before opening the door and waving for him to come in.

There’s another woman inside washing her hands, she just smiles at them before heading out.

Patrick didn’t think he actually had to pee but Alexis said that he has to use the washroom or it doesn’t count so he goes into the stall, and he does, the liquor must be going right through him.

They exit, Alexis first to make sure no one sees then she knocks on the door and Patrick exits. They get back to the table and David says, “So I guess we’re tied now, huh?” with a small smirk on his lips.

Patrick chuckles and says, “Yup,” before Alexis fills them in on how he got those ten points. He presses a kiss to David’s head before sitting back down next to him.

 

Someone who works at the bar tells them that karaoke will start soon so if anyone wants to sing something to come up to them and put in their requests. David shoots up and goes to grab a book and brings it back to the table with some pieces of paper and a pen so his table can choose their songs.

 

They stick around longer than anticipated but they have so much fun, everyone sings a song and some of them sing more than one. David and Alexis also sing a song together and drag Stevie up with them. They also got some munchies like nachos and fries since the next stop will not have food.

Patrick even got five more points by asking a guy at the next table if he had a condom he could have. The man saw his groom to be sash and laughed giving him a condom out of his wallet, winking at him when Patrick thanked him. David just rolled his eyes at him and went back to choosing a song.

 

They all stumble their way back onto the bus to get to their last stop for the night.

David cranks up the music and they all decide to dance. David wants to win this little bet they have, only because Patrick is being too smug about being back in the lead.

He realized that there was another loophole in one of the twenty pointer ones so he removes his sweater and dances on the bus shirtless.

“Oh my God, eww, David!” Alexis calls out making everyone look at David. Everyone else hoots and hollers.

Stevie yells above the music, “Dance on the pole!” And because David’s pretty drunk he does it. He holds onto the pole and twirls himself around it. He puts his back to it and faces Patrick then shimmies his way down. Patrick is smiling, trying not to laugh, but his eyes are so dark, he’s enjoying this, _a lot_.

David puts his sweater back on and Patrick grabs him by the waist, wrapping his arms around him. David wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck and sees Patrick’s eyes drift to his lips so he closes the distance and kisses him softly but Patrick immediately deepens it, pressing himself hard against him. David gasps softly against his lips, Patrick’s tongue licking inside his mouth, teasing and tasting.

Everyone starts calling out, “Oooouuuuuu!” so they break the kiss and David can see a small blush creeping up Patrick’s neck. He keeps Patrick in his arms, hugging him tight. Patrick kisses the side of his neck, like he usually does when they hug; it always sends a shiver down his spine.

 

It’s not much longer until they pull up to their destination. They step outside and David says, “They better play good music,” when he sees that their last stop seems to be the only club Alexis and Stevie could find.

Alexis is shocked he didn’t protest but she’s not going to push her luck so she grins at him and loops her arm with his, escorting him inside.

It’s not too busy which is great, and there’s a section in this club that has tables to sit at. They sit at a table and Patrick offers to go get them some shots, Sam going with him.

“Bro, you’re behind now since David’s little strip tease!” Sam says over the music when they reach the bar.

The bartender comes to them and Patrick orders some whiskey shots and polar bear shots for Alexis and David.

“I know I can’t believe he actually did that one!” Patrick says back.

“How many do you need to tie him?” Sam asks.

“Fifteen points,” Patrick says. He pulls out the folded paper from his back pocket to see which ones he hasn’t done yet.

“That one and that one!” Sam points to ‘get the DJ to play your partner's favorite song’ and ‘kiss the bartender’. “Or you can just do one of these and you’ll be five points ahead,” He says as he points to the other twenty point ones he hasn’t done (do a shot off of someone, use a cheesy pick up line on a stranger, and dance without a shirt).

The bartender puts the shots in front of them and Sam pays before Patrick has the chance. He says, “You don’t pay on your bachelor party!”

“Congratulations,” The bartender says to him while they wait for Sam to pay.

Patrick smiles at him, he says, “Thank you.”

Before Sam finishes paying he says, “Let him kiss you and I’ll give you a big tip.”

“Jesus, Sam,” Patrick says, blush creeping up his face. “Sorry, it’s part of this scavenger hunt me and my fiancée,” he turns to point at David who’s watching him from their table, “are supposed to do and he’s currently in the lead.”

“Sure, I don’t mind,” The bartender tells him, leaning forward on the bar.

Patrick looks back at David who has a smirk on his face. He looks back at the bartender and says, “Cheek.” The bartender turns his face to the side and Patrick kisses him once on the cheek. “Thanks,” He says.

“No problem,” He says, “There anything else on your list you need to check off if you’re still losing?”

Patrick says, “Yeah, I’m only behind by five points now but um…” he looks at his list and looks at the twenty point ones. “Did it hurt?”

The bartender looks at him confused. He says, “What?”

“Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?” Patrick asks him making the three of them burst out laughing.

“I’m hoping that cheesy pick up line gets you some more points,” The man tells him.

Patrick grins and says, “Yup, twenty points. Thanks for helping me get in the lead.”

The bartender laughs. He says, “No problem, I hope it’s a good prize when you win.”

Patrick looks back at David then says, “Definitely.”

“Here let me bring these over for you,” The bartender says. He puts the shots on a tray and they walk back to their table.

“Oh, hi,” David says when they get back.

Patrick smirks at him as he takes his seat by his side. He says to the bartender, “Oh, I didn’t get your name.”

“It’s Frankie,” He says before looking to David and saying, “Sorry to say that your fiancée is now in the lead. He used a cheesy pick up line on me and kissed me on the cheek.”

David gasps, he says, “Did he now?” He looks at Patrick with a small smirk and says, “Someone’s been busy.”

Patrick chuckles and tells him, “I’m just really looking forward to claiming my prize,” with a wink.

David presses his lips together and looks down. He looks back up when Frankie says, “Enjoy, and congratulations you two.”

“Thank you, Frankie” They say in unison. Patrick places his hand on David’s thigh as Sam hands out the shots.

 

They make their way to the dance floor but David pulls Stevie with him towards the DJ booth.

David says, “Hi, sorry, do you think I can request a song?”

The DJ smiles at him and says, “Yeah, what do you want to hear?”

“Do you have ‘Courage’ by The Tragically Hip? My fiancée loves them and sadly he’s tragically hip,” David says with a small smirk.

She laughs and says, “Yeah no problem, I’ll play it after this next song.”

“Thanks so much!” David says to her before he and Stevie go back to join the others on the dancefloor. Patrick chuckles and says into his ear when David wraps his arms around him, “That’ll only get you five points.”

“Slow and steady wins the race,” David says back making Patrick laugh.

After the next song comes David’s suggestion, giving him another five points.

Patrick says, “I love this song!”

“I know,” David says to him with a smirk.

Patrick laughs and starts to sing along, swaying with David in his arms.

 

They rock out on the dancefloor until a song they don’t really care for comes on and they head to the bar for drinks and more shots.

Everyone’s drunk now, except Alexis isn’t that drunk. David notices that anytime Ted gets pretty drunk she holds back on drinking a lot to take care of him. It’s really sweet, he just hopes she’s having fun. She looks to be having fun, dancing with Ted, he’s twirling her around.

David and Patrick go back to the dance floor and Patrick starts to unbutton his shirt. David watches him with his eyes wide, he says, “What are you doing?!”

Patrick winks at him and tosses his shirt at him and starts dancing. Alexis is clapping and Stevie is definitely filming him. David laughs and goes to dance with his sexy, shirtless fiancée. He wraps his shirt around the back of his neck, pulling him into him. Patrick grabs onto David’s waist and David says, “You really want to win.”

Patrick is shaking his head no, he leans forward and says hotly into his ear, “I really want to make you beg for my cock,” before nipping at his earlobe and kissing down the side of his neck.

David moans lightly not being able to stop it. He captures Patrick’s lips in a deep kiss, pressing himself against him fully. Patrick slows down the kiss even though his grip on his waist is tight.

Patrick then pulls back and takes his shirt from David, putting it back on.

David doesn’t bother trying to get any more points because Patrick will just keep outdoing him and he’s totally fine with losing this bet if it means being dominated in bed by his sexy fiancée.

 

They decide to call it and venture to find somewhere still open so they can eat food on the bus ride back home. They find a place not too far away so they walk the distance and go inside to order food to go.

While they wait for their food Alexis asks, “Who has the most points for the scavenger hunt?” putting her head in her hand.

“I got a hundred and five points,” Patrick says.

“I got seventy five,” David answers.

Alexis claps her hands and says, “Yay Patrick! What’s the prize going to be?” Patrick blushes and looks away. David just winks at her and she says, “Eww!” as she shakes her head no and closes her eyes making everyone laugh.

They get their food and go back to their bus for the drive back to Schitt’s Creek. They play music, lower than before, and eat their food. The drive back isn’t too bad since it’s late and there’s no one on the roads.

They drop off David and Patrick first. Patrick hugging his cousins goodbye, he asks, “Where are you guys staying tonight? How long are you in town?”

“Stevie set us up at the motel, we’re leaving tomorrow afternoon,” Charlie tells him.

“We’ll be back in two weeks for the wedding though,” Sam says.

Patrick nods. “Thanks so much for coming, it means a lot to us,” David tells them when he hugs them both goodbye.

David and Patrick thank Alexis and Stevie so much for throwing them a great bachelor party and hug them both really tightly. They make their way out of the bus and into the apartment building.

 

They stumble their way into their apartment and as Patrick is locking the doors as David goes to plop himself down on the bed immediately. “I’m drunk,” He says.

Patrick laughs as he makes his way over to his _drunk_ fiancée, stumbling a little as he goes. “So am I,” He says when he lies down next to him.

They turn their heads to look at each other and David says, “You’ll definitely get your prize but can it be another night?”

“Yeah, I had a lot of whiskey tonight, don’t even know if I can get hard,” Patrick mumbles out.

David laughs and nods in agreement. They strip down to their boxers and get under the covers, too tired and tipsy to go through their nightly routines.

David turns so his back is to Patrick and he scoots closer to him. Patrick wraps his arm around David and kisses his head softly. He says, “Goodnight, David.”

“Goodnight, Patrick,” David says back, rubbing his thumb against Patrick’s hand that’s resting on his chest.

They fall asleep immediately in the comfort of each other’s arms with thoughts of the fun night they had at their bachelor party with family and friends who want to celebrate their love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I probably will write the 'prize' in a different solo fic if that's something yall are interested in ;)  
> also, I really liked the song I used as David's request, was just making a punny joke :p 
> 
> come find me on tumblr: bellafarella
> 
> kudos + comments are a girls best friend <3


End file.
